


KISSES [Haikyuu!!/Karasuno One-Shots]

by beedridden



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Multi, References to Depression, Smut, Swearing, parents issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beedridden/pseuds/beedridden
Summary: ❝The truth is, I always want to kiss you.❞A bunch of Karasuno x Reader One-shots and some extras.





	1. Post Break-Up Kiss - Sugawara Kōshi

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work here on ao3 and i am kinda nervous to see how this will work out  
> btw, my first language isn't english and im sorry if there are any major mistakes that i could have avoided. and i dont know how i should place commas in english so im sorry  
> ill be doing karasunoxreader and some extras cause someone asked me to do a oikawa e kuroo one shot  
> carol

Fuck it, you thought at the time, kissing the tall boy who was in front of you. You were just so mad at Sugawara, he needed to learn a lesson. He really should stop annoying you with those stupid stuff he always liked to whine about, so it was fine to do that.

Now, you couldn't stop crying. That was the biggest mistake of your life. Going to that bar was a bad choice, but being hit on and flirting with that stranger was worse. And the worst was that you didn't tell your boyfriend, he had to discover from sobody else that his girlfriend had cheated on him.

"I'm so sorry, Kōshi." You cried, looking at him with red eyes from crying for about an hour straight. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

He sighed, running a hand through his grey hair. "Yeah, I know you were just angry." He said. The boy kept his head low with a frown on his face. He couldn't look at you. Sugawara knew that if he looked at the love of his life crying on the sofa while hugging a pillow, he would give in. "But that's not an excuse, (First Name)! Do you know how many times I was fed up with you? And never once did I kissed or had sex with another person!"

Hearing him say that made you flinch. Him remebering you of your actions was so hurtful. You really regretted it, everything you've done to hurt your boyfriend. You sniffed and sobbed, trying to control yourself from crying.

You knew that you had broken Suga's heart. And that made your heart hurt even more. You were hurt because you knew what was coming, but knowing that you were the one that put your boyfriend in such a state was even worse. You were the cause to his suffering; his girlfriend was the cause to his suffering.

"I know, I know!" You screamed, hugging the pillow tighter. "But I promise you, Kōshi, it won't happen again! I promise you! You know that I love you!"

"That's the thing (First Name)!" Sugawara finally looked up to you, his hazel eyes welled up with tears and a small grimace on his lips. "You said that last time too! You were all like 'Oh, I'll never kiss anyone else besides you, don't worry.'! But you did, and you even fucked them! I believed you and you just did it all again!" The silver-haired boy had his cheeks flushed from screaming so much, and his voice was hoarse. "How can I believe you now, huh? Just fucking tell me, because I sure as hell would like to know!"

Your view was getting fogged up because of the tears, so you rubbed your eyes with your fist. The fisrt time, you were drunk and kissed a girl, who started a make-out session with you. Suga forgave you and you were glad. But this time you knew what you were doing. You were sober and kissed the guy because you wanted to. 

"And you didn't even tell me!" Your boyfriend kept his monologue, making you feel worse at each said word. "You couldn't even bring yourself to tell me the shit you had done. I had to have someone telling me the whole story. It was so embarrassing having someone, a third party, telling me that my girlfriend had cheated on me, again. I felt embarrassed and hurt by your actions. You are coward and I don't even know why I love you!"

That made you feel like someone had just ripped your heart out of your chest. Hearing the young male say those words was, probably, the most hurtful experience you had to go through. He loved you, he just said so, but Sugawara couldn't understand why anymore, which meant that he didn't know what he loved you about you anymore. Your boyfriend regretted everything, and you too regretted somethings, like hurting him.

"Please, please, don't say that, love." You got up, but the boy took one step back. You bit your lower lip to prevent more tears from falling, but failed completly. "I love you so much, I don't want you to go away. You can't do that to me, please. You know that, if I could, I'd go back in time and would never do that!"

"That's the problem, you can't go back in time." He smiled bitterly, letting some tears run down his cheeks. "If I could, I'd too, and I'd never give you a second chance."

"Kōshi, please." You pleaded, taking one step closer to him.

"No. I won't do the same mistake twice." His hazel eyes looked straight into your (Eye Color) ones, making you shiver for the lack of feeling his eyes had. They were empty, like he couldn't feel anything. "We should put an end to this, there's no point in keeping arguing."

You knew that, but didn't want to accept it. There was no way you were going to lose the boy you were in love with.

So, you took another step closer to him and put your cold and shaking hands on his cheeks, crashing your lips against his. You closed your eyes and moved your lips. Although you were putting all your feeling in that kiss, Sugawara didn't even react. It was like his face was frozen. The boy didn't move his lips; he didn't kiss you back.

You couldn't give up, so you kissed him harder, trying to make him kiss you back. It didn't work. You were still the only one who wanted to be kissed and to kiss. He just stood there, letting you kiss him like he didn't care anymore.

Realizing it was all in vain, you let go of his face. Your knees were weak and you fell on the ground, feeling miserably. You cried and sobbed, but the young male didn't even crunched down to comfort you. Suga didn't care anymore, you were sure he was done with you.

"Please, just love me again." You cried out with your lips trembling and your voice hoarse from all the screaming and crying.

When all you heard was a sniff, you said, "Then kiss me one last time. Please, love."

Sugawara crunched down and put his hand on your chin, making you look at him. He was miserable too. His face was red, as well as his eyes, which were filled with tears. His cheeks were tear-stained and his lips all chapped. 

With a sad smile, that broke your heart and must have been hard to wear, the boy whispered, "Good luck."

Then, he just got up and walked out of the house, saying he'd pick up his things the next day.

Your relationship of four years was finally over, and you were left alone, crying and cleching to a pillow, with not even a single kiss of goodbye.


	2. Height Difference Kiss - Tsukishima Kei

You were really small. At least compared to your boyfriend, you were short, because he was a giant. The height difference between you and Tsukishima was quite big, since the latter had 1.90m (6'2.75'').

When you stood beside the blond, the top of your head didn't even reach his shoulder. Fortunately, Tsukishima didn't care, even though sometimes his neck hurt from looking down to you, as well as yours. 

"Tsukki!" You called out, peeking your head through the door of the 1-4 class. "Let's go!" You waved your bag and hands in the air, to catch his attention.

"Shut up, chibi-chan." He got up with an annoyed look on his face. He put his headphones on and grabbed his bag, walking in your direction.

You smiled and grabbed his hand, guiding him through the corridors and the stairs, until you reached the shoe's lockers. There, you let go of the boy's hand and went to take your indoor shoes off. Once that was done, you put on your outdoors shoes. Then, you grabbed your bag, which you had put on the ground to take off your shoes, and ran to the gate, waiting for your boyfriend who was still inside the building.

Unlike you, who usually rushed everything, Tsukishima took his time. He just did his own thing, ignoring everything around him and listening to his music.

As soon as he was done, he picked up his bag, put it on his shoulder and walked towards you. Once he reached you, he didn't even look at you. He kept walking, assuming you were following him. But he soon noticed you weren't beside him.

The teenager looked behind him, finding you looking at him. "Come on, (First Name)-chan. What are you waiting for?" He huffed and rolled his eyes.

You smiled softly. "I'm coming." Then, you started to run so you could catch up to him.

At those times, you were sure your boyfriend really cared about you. There were always little things he did that made you realize how much he adored you. For exemple, waiting for you, or noticing when you weren't beside him and even taking the time to walk you to the train station. Although he could be a prick, he usually would always act differently when around you. Tsukishima would try to hide it, but you paid too much attention to him to not notice how he acted around you and around others.

For most of the walk to the station, both of you were quiet. You enjoyed the silence between you two. You liked to hear your footsteps and the sound of the cars passing by. But what you most liked was hearing your boyfriennd humming to the songs he heard. He was not a good singer, but the young male's voice was kind of soothing and really enjoyable to listen to.

The other reason for you not to have a conversation, was because Tsukishima rarely was in the mood to chat. He liked listening to you talk about your day, though.

When something to talk about came up to your mind, you tugged at the hem of your boyfriend's shirt. As an answer to your actions, the boy took his headphones off.

"Today, the same bitch as ever talked about our relationship. She said I was too short for you. She said she, who is oh so tall and pretty, is a better match for you." You whined.

"Don't mind her." He held your hand, giving it a slight squeeze. "You know I hate that girl more than I hate The King."

You giggled, knowing how much Kei desliked Kageyama. Truth is, you were just done with that girl. She kept pestering you about how you weren't the suitable girl for Tsukishima and you started to feel a little insecure. Although, you didn't show it, your boyfriend knew how much it affected you.

"Yeah, I know." You nodded, smiling when you saw the young male adjusting his glasses. "So today I ignored her. I turned around and didn't even answer. You know, her provocations are just not worth an answer."

"I'm glad." He said, smiling too.

You were arriving at the station, so you frowned. Tsukishima lived near school, so he didn't need to take the train home. But you did, and because your boyfriend was amazing, everyday he woud walk you to the station and see you off. That's why you didn't wanted to arrive at the station, because you were going to be separated from the boy.

"You know." He said. He looked down so he could meet your eyes, his eyes filled with concern. "You shouldn't worry too much about what other people say. And it's okay to not hold back. Once in a while, is good to talk about your insecurities."

"Yeah, I just..." You let go of Kei's hand so you could wrap your arm around his waist. "I shouldn't mind about it, but I do mind. It's awful thinking that I'm too short for you. Like, it just messes with my head. I don't know why because I know you like me as who I am, but thinking that there will always be a third party looking at us and probably talking about how weird we look together just annoys me. It ticks me off and I hate it."

"I like yout height." Tsukishima said, making you roll your eyes. He was so plain.

When you were ready to answer him, you arrived to the train station, where you had to say goodbye because he coudn't get in. You let go of his waist and stayed in front of him, looking up and tiring your neck.

"I know you like my height. Or at least it doesn't matter to you. But you're not the problem, the others are the problem. I can't stop thinking about what others will think." You looked down, playing with your thumbs.

"But, (First Name)-chan, I'm really glad you're short, because if you weren't, I couldn't fo this."

Then, he grabbed your chin with his thumb and his index finger. He lifted your chin up gently, making you look at him. Once you did, you felt your legs tremble. Tsukishima's eyes were as golden as ever and his lips were so glossy.

You didn't even have to think about kissing him, because he did it before you coud even realize what was happening. You kissed him back, just moving your lips against his. You hugged him so you could pull him closer and he let go of your chin so he could place his hands on each side of your face.

The kiss was slow and you enjoyed every second of it. Although the boy's lips were thin, you loved feeling them in yours. You loved to kiss Kei, but everytime he grabbed your chin to kiss you, you melted in his hands. You really liked those kisses were he had to lean down and pull your chin up because you were too short compared to him.

A few seconds later, Tsukishima pulled back, leaving you breathless. He kissed the tip of your nose and whispered, "I really, really love the fact that you're short, chibi-chan."

You blushed and tried to cover it with your hands. Seeing your reaction, your boyfriend laughed a little and then smirked, kissing you again.

You heard someone calling out those ones who were going on the train that you had to take. But you were really enjoying that kiss, so you could wait a few more minutes.


	3. Distracting Kiss - Takeda Ittetsu

The sound of a plate being tossed to the sink made you wake up. You opened your eyes slowly, fighting back the urge to go back to sleep. Once your eyes had adjusted to the clarity, you sat up, pulling the sheets with you. It wasn't cold, but it was morning and although the sun had raised already, it was a little chilly.

You yawned, rubbing your eyes and stretching. You were tired since last night you decided to watch some movies with Takeda. Obviously, your boyfriend was tired too, so he woke up tardly. Now, he was in a rush so he would be at school in time.

Hearing once again a lot of noise coming from the kitchen, you got up. Dragging your feet, you grabbed your robe and put it on. Then, with half-closed eyes, you went to the kitchen, only to find Takeda running around, with clumsy hands being waved around.

"Morning." You mumbled tiredly, walking towards the teacher and stretching out your arms to embrace him.

"Go-good morning!" He shouted, ignoring your atempt to hug him.

"What's the matter, Ittetsu?" You asked, leaning in the counter. You weren't worried, just curious. It wasn't the first time the male acted like that, so you weren't preocupied. You just wanted to know what made him behave like that this time.

"I-I'm late for work!" He shouted again, looking at you with wide eyes for a slipt second before running around again.

You looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. "No, you're not." Shaking your head, you laughed a little. However, the brunet found the situation anything but funny.

"Yes, I am! I have to go to the boys' morning practice." He explained and you furrowed your eyebrows.

Trying to calm Takeda down, you approached him and hugged him from behind, preventing the male from moving. "Then don't go."

"I ha-have to!" He stopped moving around and you leaned your head on his back. "The boys need me."

You put yourself on your tip-toes and whispered in his ear. "I need you too." You kissed your boyfriend's neck, making him shiver. "Don't they have Ukai-san?"

"Yes, but I must be there too." He said that with a serious voice, nevertheless he didn't move a muscle.

"But you're not the coach." You let the brunet go and turned him around so you could face him. "Come on, Ittetsu." You pecked his lips. Then you pouted and gave him your best puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, (First Name)." Takeda looked down. "But I really must go."

He escaped from your grip and went to your bedroom, because he was still in his pajamas. Since you weren't giving up, you followed him and sat on the bed, watching your boyfriend get dressed.

"You're getting fitter." You commented. His back was facing you, so you could see Takeda's back muscle, which were more prominent than before.

The male bushed, putting on a white button-up and a tie. He always dressed the same; he always wore similiar clothes. However, you liked that, for he looked really cute.

He groaned, running his eyes through the whole room, not landing them on you a single time. "Ugh, where's my bag?"

When you saw Takeda walking towards the bed to search for the bag, you smirked, because you saw an opportunity to act. Once the male was only a feet away from you, you reached out to grab his tie. Holding it with your fist, you pulled your boyfriend down, so your lips could meet his. Takeda wided his eyes as soon as your lips touched, but you kept yours closed.

Still holding onto the piece of clothing, you started to move your lips against his. At the begining, the brunet put his hand over yours (the one was grabbing the tie) to make you let go of him. But he soon gave up and kissed you back, taking his glasses off and placing them on top of the nightstand.

When you felt yout boyfriend move his lips, you smiled. He was just so damn cute. You knew that, in that moment, you had him wrapped around your finger, so you let go of the tie and moved your hands up to his face, placing them on each side of his jaw. Afterwards, you moved back until your back hit the headboard, obligating the male to climb on top of the bed so he could keep kissing you.

"(First Name)..." Takeda mumbled, as a reminder that he had to go to the school.

You just hushed him, grabbing his hands and placing them on your waist. Next thing you knew, your boyfriend had taken control of the situation and was now completly on top of you, while you were laid down on the bed. You gasped when you felt his cold hands under your shirt and when his tongue licked your lower lip. You opened your mouth, letting him rub his tongue against yours.

As soon as you parted to breathe, you started to give the brunet wet kisses on his neck and jaw, putting your hands under his shirt and roaming them through his back. You could still feel his cold hands on your warm body. None of you wanted to stop that little make out session. Unfortunately, Takeda's phone started to ring (it was probably Ukai asking where he was). Startled, your boyfriend had his eyes wide and his mouth parted. His eyebrows were furrowed, giving him a worried expression.

"Damn it." He cursed. "I'm sorry. I really have to go (First name)."

You sighed, letting go of his body and sitting in the bed with your legs criss-crossed. You watched the male with his clothes all wrinkled up walked towards his phone and picked it up.

"Yes?" He said. "Yeah, I'm on my way. I'll be right there." Then, Takeda ended the call and looked at you. "I'm sorry, really."

You smiled softly. Your boyfriend's hair was all over the place , his clothes all wrikled up and his cheeks all flushed.

"Just go, it's fine." You said, taking off your robe and laying down on your bed. "But you should wash your face and take care of your colthes first. Oh, and don't forget your bag."

The male nodded, picking up his glasses and running again so he could get ready, once again. You giggled, amused by his behaviour.

Once he was done, Takeda grabbed his bag (which was on the sofa in the living room after all) and went to the bedroom to say goodbye. He approached the bed and leaned down, pecking your lips. But you weren't satisfied with that. So you put your arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Your boyfriend placed his hands on your shoulders, trying to stop you.

"Sto-stop!" He backed away. "I really have to go."

You pouted. "Yeah, I know. Just go." You pecked Takeda's lips and let him go.

He waved his hand and walked out of the room, yelling, "Don't you be late for your work!"

"Goodbye!" You yelled back, making the male smile. That was a good morning.


	4. Early Morning Kiss - Nishinoya Yū

The sound of the birds chirping could be heard from inside the bedroom. And that wasn't the only sound you could hear. You could hear dogs barking, people talking, the sound of the wind and of the trees moving, the rain hitting the window and the cars passing by. But the sound that you could hear clearer was the snores coming from the male sleeping next to you.

You opened your eyes, still a little tired, and rubbed them. You could feel two strong arms holding you against Nishinoya's body, so you couldn't really move. The young male held you thightly against him, snoring near your ear. Good thing you loved him, or else you'd slap him and make him let you go.

Since you slept with the courtains open, you could see that it wasn't a good day. The sky was grey and it was rainning. Perhaps you weren't going to get up; it was a good idea to spend all day in bed. At least you'd be warm thanks to the mattress and Yū.

Suddenly, you felt the boy next to you move. You thought that he was finally awake, which was strange. Usually, he would sleep untill midday. And, in fact, he wasn't awake, he just turned around, keeping one arm around your waist.

You smiled softly at your boyfriend. You weren't living together for that long, it was something new, so you still weren't used to waking up with arms around you. It felt nice, but it was wierd and it made you blush furiously.

It was hard to move with Nishinoya holding you, so you just sat up, tired of being laid down when you weren't doing anything. The brunette kept his arm around your waist and you kept the matress on top of your legs. It was a little uncomfortable, nevertheless it was warm.

Now sat up, you looked at the window once again, seeing the little drops falling down and racing each other on the glass. You saw a car passing by, making a lot of noise when passing through a puddle. Then, a kid passed too, running so it could escape the rain.

You wondered how someone could walk outside like that. You were a person who desliked rain. You disliked the cold water on your body and the flu that came afterward. You desliked the sound that it made hitting the windows and roofs and the smell of it when you opened the door to go to work. You didn't liked rain at all.

Unlike you, Nishinoya loved rain. He would go outside and run around like a mad man and then, the next day, he would spend all day in bed, always sniffing and sneezing. You were living together for just two months and he had already been sick four times.

Interrupting your train of thoughts, you felt your boyfriend move around again. You looked down and saw the brunnette rubbing his eyes with both hands and pursing his lips. He was so cute you almost couldn't control yourself. With your eyes half-closed, you placed your hand on top of his head, rubbing it slightly while he looked up at you with tired eyes.

"Morning." You said and smiled as much as you could since you were't completly awake yet.

"Hey." Your boyfriend answered, smiling too with his eyes closed. "What time is it?"

You let go of his hair and stretched your arm to grab your phone. "It's ten and a half."

"Really? Is it that early?" Nishinoya asked, rolling around once again and laying down with his belly down.

"Yes. And it's not early, soon we'll have to get up." You warned him.

"Yeah." The brunette mumbled and then yawned. "But it's a sunday. Come one, lay down with me."

He talked with a hoarse voice since he had spent a lot of hours without talking, his eyes were shining thanks to the tears he shed when yawning and his hair still smelled amazing because of the bath he had taken the day before. All of that was the reason you didn't even had to think twice when slipping under the covers again. You felt your boyfriend's arms around you and cuddling you with your back against his chest. Soon, he unconsciously slipped his cold hands under your shirt and rubbed cicrles on your belly. You closed your eyes, enjoying the calm feeling. It was relaxing.

Nishinoya kept his movements and when you were almost asleep again, he stopped. You opened your eyes and rolled around, facing him. He himslef had his eyes closed and was snoring once again.

You giggled a little, amused with him. Then, you placed your hand on his cheek and kissed it softly. In response for your actions, the young male grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him, tangling your legs together. You gasped and, next thing you knew, his lips were lazily placed on yours.

Kissing you slowly, Nishinoya made you melt in his arms. You sighed, kissing him back. His lips moved really slowly and you weren't sure if he wanted to enjoy the moment or was just tired. Probably the latter. Either way, you moved your lips as slowly as his because you too were still sleepy.

One of his hands was placed on your back and the other on your jaw. You simply embraced his waist, closing your eyes tightly and enjoying every second. Nishinoya kept the slow movements and, every few seconds, he would pull away and just press his lips on yours. You just mimicked him and tightened your grip on him. To be honest, you two were so sleepy that what you were doing couldn't even be considered kissing.

When both of you were almost out of air, you stopped kissing. You looked at your boyfriend and saw his beautiful brown eyes while he looked at your (Eye Color) ones. Both of you smiled a little.

"Are you completly awake now?" You asked, laughing when he yawned.

"Yeah, yeah." He answered and then closed his eyes again. A few seconds later you heard some snores and you knew he was asleep again.

Gosh, why were you in love with the dorkest boy ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so im still trying to figure out how ao3 works but im getting there


	5. Unbrakeable Kiss - Sawamura Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes

For as long as you could remember, Daichi had been by your side. He had always been there for you, being it when you had a fangirl attack or when you cried because you were done with your parents expectations. 

That's why the idea that he could start to drift away never even crossed your mind. Daichi was somewhat a popular guy at his highschool. Despite that, he never once stopped paying attention to you. Not even when he had girlfriends. If it was needed, he would stop what he was doing and meet up with you. That was just how things were since, well, ever.

But your friend had been quite distant for a while and you were almost sure that it was because of Yui.

Truth is you, Daichi, Yui and Ikejiri had gone to the same middle school. The four of you were always together because all of you loved volleyball. Daichi and Ikejiri were together on the boys volleyball club and you and Yui were on the girls volleyball club. Thanks to that, the four of you were always talking exitedly about the thing you all liked the most.

When it was time to choose the high schools, you and Daichi got separated. But you weren't preocupied at all. You knew Daichi was going to be on the team he always wanted to be part of and Yui was going to take care of him. And you went to Tokonami High with Ikejiri and were still on the girls volleyball club so everything was fine.

Ocasionally, the four of you would meet up and talk about old times. But you and Daichi would meet each other every week, almost everyday since you lived near each other. You'd talk about everything and anything.

That was what you were used to but lately you're friend didn't pay you much attetion. You were happy when Yui phoned you and told you that the two of them were finally together. You knew that she had a crush on him so you couldn't be more happier, but now you wanted him to spend more time with you, like he used to.

"Hey, Ikejiri-kun." You called out for the brown-haired boy when you entered his classroom. "I'm meeting Daichi today, want anything from him?"

"Not really." He answered, keeping his eyes focused on the paper he was writing on. It was probably something about the students council. "Just make him promise me that he'll buy me some ramen if he doesn't win the nationals."

"Okay." You laughed a little. "Then, I'm off."

"Yeah, bye (First Name)-chan."

Although he wasn't looking, you waved your hand. Then, you walked towards your classroom and grabbed your bag so you could go home. At the shoe lockers, you put on you outdoor shoes and placed your bag on your shoulder. After that, you went to grab your bike, so you could go home.

Once on your way home, you catched a glimpse of what looked like Daichi. So you slowed down and looked to your right side, seeing Daichi and Yui holding hands while she laughed out loud about something. She was stunning, really, you could understand why he chose her.

You biked towards them and, when the brunette heard the sound of a bike, she looked up and saw you, waving exectidly. "Hi, (Nickname)-chan!"

The young male looked up too, smiling widely when he saw you. "Hello!"

"Hi, guys." You said, stopping your bike when you were a few feets away from them. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, we were going to eat something before you two meet up." Explained the girl, with a smile still on her face. "Do you want to join us? That's okay, right Daichi?"

You couldn't help but notice how she didn't use honorifics anymore. Damn, she used to be so clumsy around the boy and now she didn't even use honorifics.

"There's no need to, you should enjoy your time together."

"It's fine, (First Name)-chan." Daichi assured you. "Come with us, please."

When the boy showed you such a warm smile, you really couldn't say no. So you follwed them while pushing your bike with your hands until you got to a small cafe. Honestly, you didn't talk much. You just listened to the two of them talking about how was the life on Karasuno. If they asked you something, you'd answer and if you remembered something amusing or just a little bit interesting, you'd talk about it, but you let them talk. You enjoyed listening to them and watching them being all lovey-dovey. However, sometimes you'd feel a little pang on your chest. Perhaps you didn't support them as much as you thought. 

You took a sip at your coffee and placed your head on the palm of your hand. You looked at them and tried to smile, but all that you showed was a little grimace. Yui was holding Daichi's hand under the table, she was smiling widely and the boy smiled softly while looking at her adoringly. They looked good together but, for some reason, you had contradicting feelings.

It was probably because that was the first time that you saw them like that. You were used to see Yui being somewhat shy around the boy and the only times you had seen them like that was through pictures. Looking at them in real life was different and not as pleasant as expected.

Soon, Yui said that she had to go home and told you two to enjoy yourselves. You thanked the brunette and locked eyes with your male friend. Both of you nodded and got up. Then you got out of the cafe and, after you had your bike with you again, you walked towards a little park that was near.

"Daichi-kun, Ikejiri asked me to tell you that you'll have to buy him ramen if you don't win." You informed him, looking up at him and showing off a little smirk.

"Good thing we won't lose, huh?" He wiggled his eyebrows, making you laugh.

"I hope not." You stated. "Because if you did I would have to be the one to comfort you and you know how annoying your cries are. Your face gets all red and puffy and you're just really ugly when you cry, y'know?"

The dark-haired male laughed sarcastically. "Oh my God, you're so funny." You arrived at the park and sat on one of the banches. "Do you remember how many times I had to see your horrible face when you cry?"

You pouted, resting your head on his shoulder. "I remember that when I met Asahi-san he said that you were really mean to him. I'm glad I'm not the only one that has to hear you insult them. I can relate so much to Asahi-san."

Daichi stretch his arms out and placed on of them on your shoulders. "You'd probably be good friends with him if you talked a little more. Not only you'd relate but you could talk bullshit about me behind my back."

"I already do that with Ikejiri." 

"What?!" The young male gasped, making you look at him. "I've always been nice to him!"

"Yeah, but he says that you're too strict." You smirked and the boy pouted a little.

You didn't know why but at that time, he really looked handsome. The pout made him look adorable, but all of his masculine features were still there. His dark hair made him look older, as well as his broad shoulders, and his glossy lips looked really kissable. So, without thinking, you kissed your friend. Your hands were on his cheeks and your lips moved slowly. Surprisingly, Sawamura kissed you back. He kept an arm on your shoulders while the other embraced your waist. His lips mimicked yours and you just sat there, kissing each other sweetly for a few seconds.

When without air, you pulled away, only for you to feel the need to kiss him again. So you did and, this time, it was a little more rough. His tongue rubbed against yours and you moaned a little. That moan made both of you realize what you were doing and open your eyes wide open.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck!" The boy repeated himself over and over. "What the fuck am I doing?"

You were as surprised as him. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"I can't believe this." He whispered to himself, letting go of you and getting up. "Why did we kiss?" His voice was broken, as if he was really hurt.

"I don't know!" You yelled, angry at yourself. "I'm really sorry, seriously, Daichi-kun. Please, don't tell Yui."

"How can I not tell her?! We are dating and me and you just fucking kissed me!"

You didn't want to hurt your friend but, at the same time, it felt nice to kiss Sawamura. His lips felt really nice on yours and you kind of didn't regret it. What you did wasn't right, but you didn't feel bad when doing it.

"Please, she'll be so hurt." You pleaded.

Daichi glared at you. "Fine. You're lucky enough that you weren't the only one doing shit. I should had never kissed you back."

With that, he turned around and walked away, not looking back. It hurt you. You felt your eyes getting wet and soon enough, tears were rolling down your already red cheeks.

You didn't know why you kissed him, you just knew that it was a mistake. You shouldn't have done that because not only you could hurt Yui but you could lose the most precious friend you ever had.


	6. Sticky Kiss - Hinata Shōyō

It was wierd so you would never forget the first time you met the little ball of sunshine that was Hinata.

It wasn't like you loved to play volleyball, but you enjoyed it. Since you were little, you'd spend hours watching TV or videos on the internet about volleyball. You adored watching tournaments because it made you really excited. You couldn't understand how they could do all of those stuff so, on your first year of Junior High, you decided to try to play it. From that time, you have been playing it. You weren't anything special and playing volleyball wasn't your most favorite thing in the world, but being able to have fun with your friends and to play against powerhouse schools made it a lot better.

At your first volleyball tournament as an High School student, you were a little nervous. Just recently you had learnt to do a jump serve so you weren't sure that you should use it at the game or not. Actually, you weren't even a starter yet, but you were aiming to be a pinch server so you had to train all your serves.

With that in mind, when your team started the warm up, you warned your upperclassmen that you were going to practice the jump serve in case they needed a pinch server during the game. The captain laughed, shaking her head. She knew that you didn't want to make a living out of volleyball, but it was amusing to see you try all those things you saw on TV or videos.

You went to the field and grabbed the ball with both hands, breathing in and out. With fiercy eyes, you looked at the other side of the net. The other team seemed strong and you were sure they could receive any of yours serves, but that was your time to shine.

You placed the ball on your left hand and threw it in the air. Just at the right height, you thought. Then you ran a few meters, just to jump the highest you could and hit the ball at your full power, making it reach the other side of the net.

It was an amazing serve, in fact. But maybe a little too powerful for the ball was going straight to a ginger-haired boy who was passing by at the time.

"Watch out!" You yelled, making the boy turn his head in your direction. Just at that time, the ball made contact with his face, pushing him against a wall.

"Oh my God." You cursed.

You couldn't believe what you had just done. You ran up to the boy and asked him how he was. But he certainly wasn't fine because his face was all red.

"I'm great!"He answered you, with an excited voice. "Actually I couldn't be better 'cause I just came from the bathroom and I'm all set to start playing!"

"Good." You giggled. The boy was cute. "But I meant the ball colliding with your face."

"Oh, it's okay." He got up with your help and kept talking like nothing happened. "I'm always being hit by balls and hitting others. One time I even hit my team's setter at the back of his head. He is really scary and that made me not being afraid of anything because nothing can be scarier that Kageyama-kun. See?" He pointed to a dark-haired boy glaring at him with sharp eyes. He was, indeed, scary.

"Well, I'm sorry either way. I was just practicing my jump serve."

"That was you?!" You nodded and his eyes shone. "You're so much better than me and you have so much power! You serve was all KAPOW and it hit my face with this WHOSH feeling. You're amazing!"

You laughed. You really wanted to keep chatting with the boy but your game was about to start so you waved goodbye to the ginger-haired boy. Later, you met again and he asked for your number so you could talk about volleyball. You happily gave it to him and now you talked everyday. Once in a while you'd meet up, but it was difficult since you lived far away from each other. At least you both lived on the Miyagi Prefecture, or it would be even harder to meet.

"Look!" Hinata tried to catch your attention, interrupting your flashback of the first time you met. 

You haven't met in two weeks but luckly both you and him had that sunday free. So you decided to go out and eat something because it was a great and sunny day. You ended up buying ice creams and walking around the streets, just talking about nonsense.

"What is it?" When you looked up from your ice cream to glance at the boy, your bursted out laughing. Hinata had almost his whole face covered in ice cream and a funny expression that made you realize that his face was really cold that moment. "How did you end up like that?"

The young male had his eyebrows furrowed while he tried to wipe his face off with the napkin that the lady selling the ice creams gave you. "I don't know. I was just licking it and somehow it ended up all over my face." After saying that, he glanced at you, showing you a toothy grin.

Truth is, Hinata was the cutest guy you had ever met. He was easy-going, chatty and had this charming aura around him. But you knew that, when it came to girls, he could be really shy. You discovered that when he was babbling about Kiyoko, who was their manager.

With that in mind, you smirked a little and took a step closer to him. You both had stopped walking when he called you, so it was easy to get near him. As soon as Hinata glanced at you, quirking an eyebrow because he had no idea about what was going on, you stuck your tongue out and licked his left cheek, smiling when tasting the vanilla flavor.

The boy blushed furiously, but you weren't done. You licked his other cheek and, then, you kissed it gently with wet lips. It was a sticky kiss thanks to the ice cream, but you could still enjoy them.

Now, the ginger-haired boy didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He was all red, with wide eyes and mouth a little open. Through all of that, he had dropped his ice cream, but it didn't look like he cared.

You smirked, winking at him when saying, "Now that you dropped your ice cream, I won't let you eat mine. Unless you make me do it."

And then, you started walking again, leaving the young male behind and making him realize what was going on.

"Wa-wait, (Nickname)-chan! Wait for me!" Hinata shouted, running after you and making you laugh. He sure was an amusing little boy.


	7. In The Moment Kiss - Shimizu Kiyoko

Wow, she's beautiful, thought Shimizu everytime she had the chance to steal a glance at you. Everytime she could, she would look at you and just admire you from far away. You were so charming, with your shinning (Eye Color) eyes, luscious (Hair color) hair, attractive lips and cute nose. The girl could spend hours looking at you and she would never get tired.

It all started on the first day of class. Shimizu went in the classroom without talking to anyone, just bowing when someone greeted her. Everything was normal until a new girl entered the classroom after her. The said girl was absolutely gorgeous and the dark-haired girl was sure that she was new in the school because she would have noticed if such a beauty had been in Karasuno High the year before.

And she was right. The girl was new and how lucky was Shimizu to have her in her class. 

That girl was you.

She could still remember the first time she stared at you. It was on the first day, after math class. You were talking to one of your classmates and Shimizu couldn't help but notice how nicely your lips looked when pronuncing every single word or when you laughed and your cheeks got just a little bit red. It was a faint blush, but she noticed anyway. Just like she noticed the little snore you let go at the end of evey laugh. Unfortunately, when she was admiring you, you felt someone gazing at you and looked at Shimizu's way, making her look away and blush.

Since she didn't have the courage to talk to you, the girl just kept admiring you from afar when she had the chance to. It was sad to say that Shimizu had never talked to you, but it wasn't like she used to talk to anyone at all.

Much to the dark-haired girl happiness, two of their class representatives for the cultural festival were herself and you. When the class was choosing the representatives, Shimizu couldn't be happier when she heard you volunteered because she was already one representative and that meant that you'd get to spend time together. She couldn't wait.

But you weren't as excited as her. Albeit you volunteered, it wasn't like you were interested in that kind of thing, you just didn't want to lose time with all of that choosing representatives stuff.

At the end of the day, you had a meeting. You had never talked with Shimizu for she looked like an unapprochable person. She was just like a goddess, with perfect features and as much intelligence as one could have. Despite that, you decided that you would walk up to her and ask her if she wanted to go together to the meeting. You didn't have any particular interest on her, you simply wanted to talk with the only person that you hadn't talked yet on your class.

"Hey, Kiyoko-san!" You waved your hand and when she looked up to you with wide eyes, you thought that she was mad at you because you called her by her first name. "I mean, Shimizu-san..."

"It's okay." She blushed slightly. Her voice was so soothing, like an angel's. "Kiyoko is fine."

"Oh." You blushed too and scratched the back of your neck. She was really like a goddess and more good-looking when up-close. "Well, Kiyoko-san, do you want to go together to the meeting?" 

"Sure."

Then, you two packed up your stuff and went to the classroom where they were holding the meeting. Shimizu was so calm outside, but inside she was cursing herself for not being able to say a word. 

You didn't talk at all on your way to the meeting nor during the meeting. And when it was finally over, you two got out of the classroom together, still quiet.

"Um," You said, trying to break the uncomfortable the silence. "We haven't talked before, have we?"

"No, we haven't." The girl answered, her head held down while the two of you walked to the enterance.

"Well, I always thought that it was hard to talk to you." When Shimizu heard that, her heart broke. Was she that unapprochable? "It's just your really beautiful."

With wide eyes, the dark-haired girl gasped. "What?"

You looked at her, seeing her face all red and grinned, felling yourself blushing too because wow, even like that Shimizu was gorgeous. "Yeah. You give off this goddess like vibe. It's hard to approach you because of that. I just thought you were too good to talk to me."

You giggled a little, feeling your face heat up. And the girl just stared at you. There it was, your cute giggle that was going to be followed by a snore. You're face was red and your eyes glowed. But what was most attractive about you in that moment, were your lips. They were so plump and glossy. Your smile just made them look more addictive. It was like they were asking to be kissed.

So, since that was the case, Shimizu just shrugged off all her worries and grabbed you by your shoulders, pulling you towards her and crashing your lips together. You widened your eyes but relaxed quickly when you felt the girl's wet lips moving. You surrounded her waist with your arms and deepened the kiss by opening your mouth a little more and licking her bottom lip.

You didn't know what was going on with you, but she was just so soft. And the same was going on with Shimizu. Your lips just looked so beautiful and she had to kiss you.

You knew that you were still on the school corridors, but that just made it more exciting. You kept kissing, while holding each other tightly. Shimizu hands tugged at your hair and your hands had found their way under thegirl's shirt. It was a wet and hot kiss and the girl felt like she finally had what she wanted for so long.

A few seconds after, you pulled away, panting. You were kind of turned on, but there wasn't anything that you could do at that moment.

"Um," The female adjusted her glasses and wiped her lips. "Just so you know, you are stunning."

And that made your heartbeat faster than ever. You were sure that everyone could hear it beat. You had just kissed Kiyoko and she even complimented you. What the heck was going on?

"Oh my God." You mumbled, still embracing the other girl, not even worried about yout hair being in a mess. "Thank you so much."

She covered her red face with her hands. You knew that you were a blushing mess, just like her.

"So, do you wanna go on a date next weekend?" She asked, looking at you with adorable puppy eyes.

"Fuck yes!"


	8. Comforting Kiss - Ennoshita Chikara

Tears fell from your (Eye Color) eyes and rolled down your cheeks. Then, they fell on the matress, being followed by another. And another. And another.

You were hiding at the infarmary of your school while crying silently. You were almost sure no one was going to find you there, for classes were already over and the people who were still on the school were on club activities. No one was coming for you and you were fine with that. At that moment, if there was something you really didn't need was attention; you were fine with being alone, mostly because you didn't feel lonely at all.

You felt surrounded by all your insecurities and issues. And the worst part of it was that it wasn't the first time or second. You had been feeling miserably for months. 

If you thought really hard, you'd realize everything started when you failed an history test. That was just the start. After that, you failed another tests and quizzes. You didn't get to play on the baseball match you so wanted to be part of because the captain said you were falling behind and should improve, even if just a little. Adding to all of that, your parents made sure to remember you of how pathetic your perfomance at school was. They reminded you every damn day and you just couldn't hold it in anymore. For months, you'd spend nights crying and then going to school really tired because you couldn't sleep. You wouldn't pay attention at all and then your results would be the worst. 

Honestly, you knew it was just a phase. This time it wasn't like people were nagging you and saying that it was all just a phase. You were aware that it was actually just a phase. You knew that, in a few months, everything would be back to normal: you'd be able to have good grades, to play in matches and to please your parents.

But, the thing was, you couldn't find the motivation to have everything coming back to place again. You didn't know how to do it and you didn't want to. It was better to cry everynight or to hide at school than to actually make an effort to get better.

Like any other day, you wanted to cry. So, when class was over you said goodbye to your friends and went to the infarmary, waiting until half and hour had passed since the bell rang to actually start crying. And when you finally did, you didn't feel like stoping. Not at all.

You cried all your feelings out. But silently. You could feel the tears on your cheeks while you clenched your botton up on your fist and your heart aching while you sniffed quietly. But not even a single sob escaped from your lips; you didn't let it happen. You were not going to make a sound, not if that meant that someone was going to hear you.

So there you were: your eyes were red and puffy, your lips were chapped, your nose was red and stuffy, your cheeks were wet and cold, your hands were sweaty, your head ached form crying all that time, you couldn't breath right and you could feel the pain on your chest getting bigger.

When you decided to wipe off the tears form your cheeks and hug the pillow that was on one of the beds from the infarmary, someone entered the room. You body got stiff and you weren't sure what to do.

Since you were turned to the door, you could see that the person was Ennoshita, one of your senpais. He was usually seen with a sleepy or annoyed look on his face because of his friends' behaviour, but sometimes he would smile brightly. You kinda wanted to be able to smile again like him.

The boy went to the cabinet to grab a band-aid without noticing you until you sniffed. You watched as the brunet jumped a little and turned to you with wide eyes.

"Oh, my God!" Ennoshita put a hand over his chest and breathed in. "I didn't know someone else was here. Please, warn me next time."

"Yeah, I'll do it." You answered quitely, felling your lower lip quivering.

When the young male heard your voice, he knew something was up. The brown-haired boy glanced at you and realized you were crying. Seeming to forget the actual reason he went to the infarmary, Ennoshita walked over to you and crunched down near the bed, looking up to you.

"What's the matter?"

You looked at him. Although his eyes were half-closed, he had a concerned look on his face. His brows were knitted together and his lips were pursed. 

"If I'm going to be honest, I'm done with all of this crap." You rubbed your eyes with your fist and sniffed once again. Because you were talking to somebody, the tears stopped. "I can't get a single good grade and I'm just so fucking down with this! My parents are always saying that lately I have been disapointing them and that makes me feel like crap. I mean, isn't that the worst thing a child can hear? That you have disapointed our parents?!"

You weren't even done with your rant but you felt like crying again already. And when the boy saw you eyes getting wet and your lip shaking, he got up and climbed on top of the bed so he could hug you. He embraced you firmly, holding you against him with his arms around your neck. You put your hands on his back, hugging him back. It was easier to talk to a stranger.

Having someone hugging you made you feel powerless. And so, you started to cry again. But this time you made noise. This time you sobbed and sniffed loudly. This time your cries could be heard from outside the room. This time your throat was horse. This time you didn't feel the need to be silent for there was somebody with you.

Ennoshita pulled away, kissing your tear-stained cheeks gently. "Just hear me out." You nodded, holding back your cries but still felling tears rolling down your cheeks. "I hope you know that your parents just don't want you to have an awful future. You'll always have someone caring for you, even if that someone has to be a complete stranger, like me." He grinned and giggled a little. "So, for just a little bit more, hold on tight to what you have now and don't give up."

"Bu-but I can't find any-anything worth fighting for." You explained.

"If motivation is what you need, I can be your motivation. I'll make sure to remind you of how amazing you are and I'll always be there to help you get up, ok?"

You nodded once again. The boy placed his hands on your cheeks and kissed your forehead. Then he wiped the tears off with his thumb and kissed each of your cheeks again. It felt nice to have someone comforting you but, again, it just made you break down. Therefore, you hugged Ennoshita once again and held him tight until it was time for you to go home and him to go back to volleyball practice.

Surprising enough, the young male kept his promise, going to your class everyday to tell you about a thing he enjoyed about you. First, it were things he could tell by looking at you, yet as soon as he got to know you better, he would compliment you about your personality. Even after you were better, he kept doing that, making you love him even more.


	9. Hesitant Kiss - Yamaguchi Tadashi

When Yamagushi heard a knock on his window, he knew instantly it was you. Everytime you'd feel like it, you'd get out of your house quitely and walk to the boy's house. Then, you'd knock on his window, which was easy because his bedroom was on the first floor. The young male with freckles would always open the window and you'd always enter his room.

It was like that since both of you could remember.

The two of you were childhood friends. You lived near each other and always played together when you were younger, along with other kids from the same nieghborhood. You talked everyday, even after you went to different schools. You were older so when you went to high school, the boy was still in middle school and, unfortunately, now he wasn't even in the same high school as you. But at least he was with Tsukishima-kun, which meant he wasn't wandering alone at school.

This time, as soon as the boy opened the window, you jumped on top of him. Losing balance, both of you fell on the ground with a loud thud.

"Is everything okay?!" You heard your firend's mom ask, to which he answered affirmatively, making you laughed quietly.

"You have to stop that." The boy hissed.

"But, Yama-chaaaan!" You pouted a little and the young male just couldn't say no to you.

"Fine."

After he said that, the two of you sitted on his bed. Yamagushi knew something was up. Therefore, he waited for you to feel like you could talk to him.

"Today a friend of mine said she wanted to meet you." You said, looking at him, who was furrowing his eyesbrows. "Because I'm always talking about you, those who still haven't met you, really want to do it."

"I don't really want to meet them, you know?" He scratched the back of his head. You knew the dark-haired boy didn't intended to be rude. Actually, he just didn't appreciate to meet your friends, especially after you had talked so much about him and had raised their expectations.

"It's fine. They'll understand." You smiled softly and grabbed Yamagushi's hand. You started to caress it lightly and to gain courage. "This time, it was my mom who started it."

Your pain was visible. You lip was trembling, and so were your hands. Your eyes were already wet and your nose was red. It was visible that you wanted to break down so bad, so you did. You let the tears fall form your (Eye Color) eyes and bit your lip, while holding your friend's hand harder.

"I don't know why, since I was in my bedroom at the time, but I suddenly just heard my mom screaming at my dad." You sobbed, rubbing your eyes with your free hand. "My dad yelled back and I heard a crashing sound."

Yamagushi knew what he had to do. He embraced you with both arms and pulled you closer, so your head could rest on his chest and hug him back.

"I-I was so scared." You closed your eyes and gripped the boy's shirt. You knew you were wetting his shirt, but you knew that he didn't mind. "I thought that today they would get in my room and tell me everything was over. That they don't love each other anymore and that I had to choose one of them. But they didn't do it. So I got out of my room and hid behind a door. I just wanted to hear them clearly and you know what I heard?" The boy just rubbed your back with his large hand while you let out small cries. "My mo-mom - my own fucking mom - said that it was all my fault. That before I got sick they didn't argued so much."

Your sickness was something that you didn't enjoy talking about. Yes, you were healthy again and were sick just for a little bit, but for those weeks that you couldn't get out of the hospital, you heard your parents argue everyday and juts couldn't stop thinking it was your fault.

You hugged the boy and stopped talking for a few minutes. You just cried and let the boy embrace you. "I'm not sick anymore, how is it my fault now? And I-I was so scared that one of them would decide to just hit me like they used to. I was so scared that they would find out that, instead of being in my bedroom like they said to be, I was eavesdropping their conversation and would yell at me and slap me. I could only come here. I'm sorry, Yama-chan."

"Don't say that, it's fine." He whispered.

When you were younger, your parents used to hit you, especially your mom, who used to slap you with the excuse of wanting to properly educate you. They stopped when you your homeroom teacher from the sixth grade noticed a bruise on your cheek and called your parents out fro thinking you were being bullied. They knew it was their fault you were bruised and decided that you were old enough to stop being punished with violence. But that didn't mean they wouldn't start hitting you again.

"It-it's not my fault, is it?" You looked up with red eyes. That broke the boy's heart and woke up the urge to kiss you and tell you everything is okay.

But he couldn't do that because you were best friends and he didn't know how to act if you didn't kiss him back. He knew that it would be your first kiss and he didn't want it to be a bad memory. So he didn't do anything, the dark-haired male just stared back at you, feeling his heart ache.

You too wanted to kiss him. Actually, you wanted him to kiss you. You couldn't be the one to kiss him because you didn't know if he liked you the same why you liked him. Also, you were best friends and everything could turn out awkward. So you waited for Yamagushi to make a move, because you didn't have the courage.

"(Nickname)-chan." The young male called you.

"Yeah?" You whispered, still sheding tears.

"I want you to know that it isn't your fault. All those bad things that have happened to you aren't your fault. They happened to you but could have happened to anyone. They could have happened to me. So no, you didn't do anything wrong to deserve this and, one day, all of this pain will go away and you will live the most happy life of all, okay?"

As soon as your friend stopped his little speech, you could feel the tears welling up again. How could you not fall in love with him after all this time?

You nodded. And then, you glanced at his lips for a second. You had to do it. Slowly, you leaned closer. You could feel his breath on your face and his manly smell filled your nostrils. You sighed and closed your eyes. Yamagushi didn't know what to do so he just mimicked you, closing his eyes as well.

You kept getting closer and when you felt his soft lips brushing against yours, you were finally sure that you wanted to kiss him. You moved your lips against his and just kept doing it for a few seconds. Both of your movements were slow and careful, for neither of you were really sure of what you were doing. This was your first kiss and Yamagushi's first and only kiss before this was just a peck. It was a sloppy and inexperienced kiss, but you kept kissing, because it felt good.

Your arms were still around the boy's torso when you pulled away, in need for air. The young male gave you a butterfly kiss on your forehead and whispered, "I'm here for you."

"Thank you." You bit your lower lip and wipped the tears of your eyes and cheeks. "Thank you so much, Yama-chan."


	10. Empty Kiss - Ukai Keishin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn that there's a little bit of smut in this chapter. nothing too graphic, but it's there.

As soon as your boyfriend said "I'm home.", you sighed and answered "Welcome back."

Ukai closed the front door and went to the living room. He walked up to you and gave you a kiss on the lips. You hated it, the lack of feeling his kisses held nowadays. Nevertheless, you simply kissed him back.

"How was your day?" You asked, not really interested.

And the man knew this, that you didn't really care, so he gave you the simplest answered he could find, "Fine. Yours?"

"The same." You watched him as he went to your bedroom and started to take off his clothes so he could walk around just in boxers and a loose shirt.

"Did you leave the house?" He asked, to make sure you had bought what he asked you to.

"Yes. And I bought cigarettes." You got up to get his cigarettes from you purse.

"Thank you." The blonde said, kissing your forehead when you handed him the pack of cigarettes.

"No problem." You showed a small bitter smile.

To be honest, you hated it. All of it. You hated how the both of you were so tired of this relationship but neither of you would end it. None of you felt anything towards the other – not love, not hate – and that was the worst.

If you remembered well, it all started a few months ago. Since you started dating, you were always a happy couple. You'd laugh together and at each other, but it was fine because, at the end, you both knew that you loved each other more that you had loved anyone else. When Ukai got home, you'd jump onto his arms and kiss him passionately, saying 'welcome back' excitedly.

After two years of dating, you finally had your first serious fight. It wasn't just any fight, it was a big one. Your boyfriend yelled at you for spending your days at home without doing anything. He was done with you not making any money and him having to sustent the two of you alone. But you didn't just listen to him putting you down. No, you yelled too, saying his parents' shop didn't even pay enough for you to have a good life. You shouted back at him, saying that just as you were enjoying your life by spendig the days at your house, he was getting too fixated on the damn volleyball team. No one even paid him to coach the kids and to lose hours he could be spending with his family; with you.

And the discussion went on for hours, until you two had lost your voices and were too tired to continue. That was probably it; that discussion was probably the reason for everything strating to crumble down.

For the next weeks, you kept arguing and sleeping in different rooms (that if one of you didn't go to your parent's house to spend the night).

Then, suddenly, you just stopped feeling anything. You didn't hate Ukai for saying all of those things, you didn't love him for all of the great times you spent together; you didn't care anymore.

The same could be said for the blond for he rarely smiled or cried in front of you. He didn't feel anything either.

Your relationship was done. However, you didn't broke up. Not yet.

Although neither of you would say it, you still held a little hope that everything would get back to how it was. That you'd laugh together again, you'd cry in each others arms again and you'd feel again.

But the truth is that you were no where near that.

The blond went out for smoking. During that time, you went to your room and layed down on the bed, closing your eyes and trying to relax a little bit.

Soon, you heard your boyfriend entering the house once again. You kept your eyes closed and only opened them when you felt two relatively large hands caressing your skin underneath your shirt. There he was, rubbing your belly lightly and kissing your neck like he actually meant it.

However, you did the same; you pretended too. You let him kiss your neck and then you chest. You took off your shirt and your bra so he could have better access and let him kiss and nibble your breasts. Then, he took off his shirt too and layed down, letting you take control of the situation and kiss his neck too. He let you suck his skin, leaving a mark on his skin, and nibbled his nipples. He let you leave a trail of kisses down his torso.

You both took off your bottom clothes and were now fully naked. Ukai placed himself on top of him, kissing you roughly and needly. You opened your mouth slightly and the man rubbed his tongue against yours, making you moan. It was a sloppy kiss, but both of you were too horny to care.

He pulled away, leaving a string of saliva between you two. "Can I?" He asked, and you just nodded.

The blond entered you slowly and you moaned at the sudden feeling. Then, he placed his hand on one of your breats, massaging it, while the other helped him support himself. Ukai moved at a steady peace and you tried to held back the moans, tugging at his hair.

"Ke-Keishin! Ah!" You moaned, which only made him acelerate his movements.

You arched your back when you felt him slam himself against you. All that could be hear was moans, whimpers and pants. You tugged at his hair once again, maiking him thrusts you even harder.

Feeling yourself coming, you moaned loudly, losing all of your strengh. Then, Ukai comes inside you, losing balance and falling on top of you. The blond gives you a butterfly kiss on the lips, getting off you and laying down next to you.

After catching your breath, you warned him, "I'm going to take a bath."

"Okay." Ukai answers, picking up his phone and doing whatever he had to do.

You went to the bathroom and waited until the water was at the right temperature before getting in the bathtub.While you felt the water on your warm body, you couldn't help but sigh and shrug.

That was it. You had sex and then parted ways. Because neither of you cared anymore.


	11. Small Kiss - Tanaka Ryūnosuke

Everyone kept telling you how Tanaka was always loud and obnoxious but truth is, you didn't see it. I mean, sometimes you'd glance at him and see him yelling with his friends, but when the boy was with you, he was almost always silent. Sometimes he was a little loud, but that was seldomly.

When you met, he was really annoying. The boy thought you were cute and always stared at you. One day you snapped and gave him a death glare, making him shiver and, from that day, Tanaka was really calm beside you.

The young male told you that the eyes you showed him made him fall for you and that was how he started to approach you in a different way and with a different goal. He wanted to get to know you and to chat with you about random things; he wanted to be friends with you and maybe even more.

The two of you started to get close and to spend a lot of time together and before you knew it, you had already kissed. That was a memory you couldn't forget, your fisrt kiss with Tanaka. It was perfect. From the way he gently embraced your waist to the pink leaves of the sakura trees falling around you, everything was perfect.

Sadly, you weren't dating since neither of you actually had the courage to make it official. Still, sometimes you'd go on dates and would steal some kisses.

And that day, Tanaka asked you if you wanted to go to the movies. Of course you said yes and you weren't even surprised when the movie he chose turned out to be a romance. He had said before that he loved them since he himself didn't have an active romantic life.

While watching the movie (to which you didn't really pay attention for you were too occupied with thinking about random things) Tanaka had one arm around your shoulders. Your head rested on his shoulder and each of you had your own bucket of popcorns because food is no joke and neither of you were willing to share it.

During the session, your mind started to wander about his behaviour around you. It was really interesting how he changed so much by just being near you. It annoyed you not to know why, so you decided that it was finally the time to ask.

You kissed his cheek lightly, but he didn't react. "Hey, Ryū-kun." You whispered so no one besides him would listen.

"Not now (First Name)-chan." He whispered back, waving a hand in front of your face so you would shut up.

You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest, sulking, but the boy didn't even pay you attention. As soon as the break started and the lights were turned on, you grinned and turn to the boy, who was already looking at you.

"What was it?" He asked with a soft smile on his lips.

"Okay so, you know how you change drastically when you're around me, right?" Tanaka scrunched his nose but nodded anyway. "Why is that? Why are you always so quiet near me? Why don't you make a ruckus like when you're with your friends?"

Tanaka placed his hand on his chin and pursed his lips, reckoning. He himslef didn't know. It wasn't like he had thought about that before, though. After a few seconds of thinking, he finally reached to an answer.

"I think, maybe, I'm like this when I'm with you because you make calm." The boy started to explain. "Everytime I'm with you, I don't feel those butterflies on my stomach nor does my heart beat like crazy. I don't feel my face heating up nor do I feel a little nervous. Around you, my heartbeat slows down, like it knows that I'm finally home. I'm always really calm and quiet around you because I feel safe."

As he was talking, you could feel your eyes getting wetter by the minute. Who knew Tanaka Ryūnosuke could say something like that?

"Gosh, could you be any more cheesy?" You wiped your eyes with your fist and hug the boy, giving him a wet kiss on the cheek. Tanaka just chukled a little, hugging you back.

Soon, the movie started to play once again. The second half of the movie was spent with the two of you holding hands and the young male trying to concentrate on what was on the screen while you used every opportunity you had to give him a quick peck on the lips. Even though he always kissed you back, Tanaka kept warning you that he wanted to see the movie.

"Ugh, finally!" You shouted and stretch when the movie was over, earning some dirty looks from the rest of the people who saw the movie with you. "Sorry."

"Do you want to eat something?" Tanaka asked you, holding your hand tightly and guiding you to the exit of the room.

"Are you kidding me? I just ate an entire bucket of popcorn!"

"Well, then let's walk around a bit." The boy glanced at you with a smile and soft eyes.

Once again, you took the opportunity to give him a peck on the lips. You giggle and he rolled his eyes.

"Would you stop? Those small kisses are getting annoying." He said and, before you knew it, Tanaka placed both of his hands on your jaw and leaned down to kiss you properly. You placed you hands on top of his, and kissed him back, enjoying how his mouth fit perfectly in yours.

"There. That's a proper kiss." The boy smirked a little after he pulled away from the kiss, still holding your face.

You shrugged and said. "I like to annoy you."

Tanaka just shrugged too, since there wasn't anything he could do, and kept walking with you, while still holding your hand. Then, you held his knuckles against your lips to give him a small kiss on his hand. And next was a peck on the lips again. And a butterfly kiss on his cheek. And another small kiss on his forehead.


	12. Breathtaking Kiss - Yachi Hitoka

You and Yachi have been friends since middle school, so she was pretty comfortable around you. When you first met, you couldn't help but giggle at her behaviour. However, now both of you could be silly in front of one another and the blonde would't get flustered at all.

Actually, Yachi hadn't been flustered in a long time, and that didn't please you. You had a crush on her - you found the girl adorable and cute - so you liked to see her reactions everytime you'd grab her hand or hug her from behind. Nowadays, she didn't react like at, though. The girl would just smile and laugh, and that irritated you.

Because you wanted to see Yachi blush, stutter and avoid your eyes, you decided that the best place to mess with her was at her apartament. She had a great house, for the matter, and you loved going there.

"Ya-chaaaan!" You chanted, skipping to your friend's side. You seated on the chair in front of her desk and leaned in it, making her glance at you. "Could you help me study?"

"To which subject?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know." You pursed your lips and scratched the back of your neck. "All of them, I guess? The exams are coming up and you're really smart."

"Well, you are in class 2*... So maybe you could use some help."

With that, the two of you agreed to go to the blonde's house in the afternoon. Since it wasn't the first time, you didn't thought it was weird how her house was totally quiet, it just made you uncomfortable to know her mom was busy all the time and didn't have much time to spend with her daughter. Either way, you went in the house with a big smile plestered on your face.

"Let's go to my room." The girl told you, taking off her shoes.

Mimicking her, you mumbled, "Pardon the intrusion."

You then took off your school bag from your shoulder and skipped towars Yachi's bedroom. It was extremly pretty, which was to expect for the blonde was an adorable girl.

When you entered the bedroom, you placed you bag near her desk and sitted on her bed. You leaned against the header of the bed and looked at Yachi while she tidied her room a little bit before you could start studying. As soon as she was over, the girl glanced at you and showed you a toothy grin, making you want to run to her and hug her tightly. But you controlled your impulses and sitted on the carpet beside Yachi, who had already taken out the books.

An hour had passed since you started studying and you were dead tired. Although the blonde tried, you just didn't seem to get the hold of it. At first, you just wanted an excuse to be near the young girl, but now you started to realize how you really needed help, because if you didn't understand all of it soon, you were fucked up.

"I still don't understand it!" You shouted with impatience. "I'm sorry, Ya-chan, I just don't get it."

"Hey, it's no big deal." The blonde tried to comfort you, rubbing your leg. "You'll understand it sooner or later."

"I hope it's sooner because I don't have time to waste." You kept ranting. Your hand was now on you (Hair Color) hair, tugging at it, and your heart had started to pund loudly. You were so stressed right now, you wished you could go back in time and actually pay attention in class instead of goffing around with your classmates. "Exams are coming up and I just now realized how bad I'm at everything! I don't know shit about math, history, english or japanese! Honestly, I wanted to come here so I could mess around with you a bit and make you blush but now I'm seriously worried with my future. I don't want to retake the exams or to have classes during summer break."

"Wait, what?" Yachi blinked at least four times, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I said I dont want to have classes dur-"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time." The girl interrupted you. "But what is that about wanting to make me blush?"

When the blonde made that thing when she tilted her head to the side, you couldn't help but to sigh and to blurt everything out. "Okay, so you're really cute and all but lately you don't seem flustered or embarrassed at all and I want to see you like that because I love your reactions."

With wide eyes, the girl asked, "You want to make flustered?"

"Yes, kind of like this." You grabbed her face with both hands and leaned in, crashing your lips against hers. Then, you start to move your lips carefully, felling the girl move hers too.

Because you still wanted to see the blonde all red, you knew you had to do something more than just kiss her slowly. Therefore, you started to put you body over hers, making the girl lay down on the carpet. Your hands travelled from her pale face to under her uniform shirt, caressing her smooth skin.

Unexpectedly, Yachi bit your lip slightly, earning a low groan form you. She licked your lower lip, asking for entrance and slip her tongue inside your mouth as soon as you parted your lips. The blonde's hands were all over the place: from your hair to your butt to your back to your neck. She basically roam all of your body with her her hands.

You were staring to get a little flustered yourself. Rubbing your tongue against hers, you kept caressing her skin and hearing soft moans every once in a while.

Soon, both of you pulled away form the kiss in need for air. You stared at her face, analyzing every trait. Her light brown eyes were glowing, her cheeks were red, as well as her ears, her thin lips were wet and her blonde hair was a mess. God, you loved to see her like that.

"U-um, what wa-was tha-that for?" She stutters, getting up so she could sit, and you smirked.

"I said I wanted to see you flustered, didn't I?"

The blonde hid her face in her hands and stuttered once again, "We-well, yeah. But you're blu-blushing too."

You wide your eyes and scratch the back of your neck. "I guess."

And when the girl looks to you from the space between her fingers, you can't help but playing with your hair from embarrassement.

"Stop that!" You hissed.

"What?" She asked innocently, still covering her face with her tiny hands.

"That." You moved your hands exaggeratedly. "The whole glancing at me with cute puppy eyes!"

Yachi groans and lays down on the ground once again with her belly down. At the same time, you were trying to not blush more than you already were. Geez, both of you were blushing messes and that wasn't cool. Not at all.


	13. Rushed Kiss - Kageyama Tobio

"Just a kiss, c'mon!" You whined, stretching your arms out to grab onto Kagaeyama's arm, but failing when he dodge away from you.

"(First Name)-chan." He stopped walking and looked at you with cold eyes. You knew he wasn't mad, though, that was just how he eyes usually looked like. "You know I have to be quick. So stop bothering me and just let me do my own thing."

"Ugh. Fine!" You pouted, crossing your arms.

You were sitted with legs criss crossed on Kagaeyama's bed. The two of you had agreed to meet up in your boyfriend's apartment, but when you were going to start doing something interesting, the raven-haired boy received a message from one of his college classmates asking where was he. Apparently, he was late for the volleyball practice game they were going to have with another college and since the other college was where Oikawa was studying and playing, Kagaeyama really wanted to play against them. That being said, he went to prepare his bag and completly forgot about you.

"You could stop a little bit and give me just a little peck, you know?" You wiggled your eyebrows, nevertheless he wasn't looking at you.

"I'm not falling for that." He simply said. Then the young male went to the kitchen to fill his bottle with water.

"Falling for what?!" You yelled innocently so he could hear you.

"That 'just a little peck' crap." When the boy put the bottle on his bag, he glanced at you, making you smile widely. He just rolled his eyes and kept talking. "You just want me to give you a little kiss and then you will embrace me, we will both fall on the bed, we will kiss and I will forget about my responsabilities."

"That's actually a nice idea!"

He rolled his eyes again, putting a white towel on the bag. "Don't pretend that wasn't your plan. I know you, okay?"

"Indeed."

When you heard him, you couldn't avoid smiling. He knew you pretty well, that was true. And he didn't know it, but that was the sweetest thing he could ever say to you. He only paid attention to the stuff he really cared about, like volleyball and you. Kageyama didn't care about school, so he was never a good student. But to you, the young male paid attention and, he didn't know it, but that was really flattering and made your heart skip a beat.

"Well, it was a good plan. I mean, if the great Kageyama Tobio hadn't figured it out, it would have been a great plan." You smirked, uncrossing your arms and leanind down until your back was against the matress and you were looking at the white ceiling.

"Yes, it would." He smiled a little. Then, he zipped his bag for he was done.

Kageyama looked over at you and his smile grew wider. You had closed your eyes and looked beautiful. In his eyes, you were just gorgeous. Maybe it was the way your eyes shone whenever you saw him, or how you smiled everytime the boy said your name, or your loud laugh when you farted in front of him because you were just that comfortable, but the truth is, Kageyama could stay hours just staring at you and never get tired.

Unfortunately, he really had to go. So the dark-haired boy picked up his bag, put it over his shoulder and walked towards you, making you open your eyes thanks to the noise. You quirked an eyebrow when he leaned down. Then, the boy gave you a little peck on the lips, followed by another kiss where he moved his lips against yours. But that only lasted for about three seconds.

"I'm sorry. I promise you next time I kiss you it won't be like this." He informed you, walking to the door of his apartment and putting his sneakers on. "You can go home if you want!"

"It's fine. I'll wait for you!" You shouted back, closing your eyes again and thinking about taking a nap.

"Then I'm off!"

"See you later!"

The noise the door made when closing could be heard from the bedroom. You sighed, covering yourself with a matress and closing your eyes. You laid down with your stomach up, thinking about everything and anything until you fell asleep.

Your nap lasted for about three hours. Actaully, you only woke up when you heard someone step into the bedroom. You kept your eyes closed, knowing full well that the person who was inside the bedroom was your boyfriend. The sound of his footsteps was getting closer and soon they stopped. Then, you felt a hand caressing your cheek and thin lips planting a kiss on your forehead.

The two of you weren't dating for too long and you knew that sometimes Kageyama still had a hard time showing affection. Because you were sure that if you opened your eyes and he realized you were awake the whole time, he would be really embarrassed, you just kept pretendind to be asleep. The last thing you wanted was for the boy to be uncomfortable.

But, much for your surprise, the raven-haired boy whispered near your face, "I know you are awake."

Now, you were the one who was embarrassed. Still, you opened your eyes and found your boyfriend looking straight at you. He had already taken a shower so he smelled amazing. His hair was a little wet, his lips were glossy, his skin was smooth and his blue eyes were sparkling.

"I told you, didn't I? I know you pretty well." The setter smirked, straighting himself up and climbing on top of the bed so he could lay down beside you. "We lost. Oikawa-senpai was radiant."

"He's kind of a douche, isn't he?" You asked, rolling around so you could face the male.

"He does have an arrogant personality. But he's a hard-working player. I could only dream of being like him."

"C'mon, you promised me you'd never compare yourself to Oikawa-san ever again." Your boyfriend got really sad when talking about his senpai's qualities so you made him promise to not compare himself with the other guy.

"That's true." He nodded. Then, a smirked gew on his lips. "And I never break my promises."

Without a notice, he just placed a leg on each side of you so he could be on top of you and kissed you. You kissed him back, feeing him lick your bottom lip and opening his mouth slightly. You mimicked his actions and let him roam your mouth with his tongue. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pulled him closer.

When both of you were tired, you pulled away and the boy bit your lower lip, making you moan. It was a rough kiss that made you wait for more, but Kagaeyama didn't go futher than kissing.

"Now, that wasn't a rushed kiss. You should kiss me like that every single time." You said, seriously thinking about that.

The male just laughed, giving you a peck on the lips and getting up with the excuse that he had to go to the grocery store to buy something to make dinner. There they were again, the rushed kisses that didn't please you at all.


	14. Can't Let Go Yet Kiss - Azumane Asahi

Neither of you two wanted to hide it. Really, neither you nor Asahi had the idea of being secretive. However, somehow you ended up keeping your relationship a secret from everyone. It was just that way. Without neither of you noticing, you were hiding from people's eyes and didn't even know why.

To be honest, you kind of had an idea as why you and Asahi were always hiding. You always thought it was because of how it all started and how nothing changed besides your feelings. 

You met at a party in your university. You have a crush for man buns so the boy instantly caught your eye. One thing leads to another and you ended up having sex that night. In the morning, you woke up at his dorm and you two went to have breakfast together. Something click immedeatly while you were eating. It just felt really nice to chat with Asahi.

Everyday you'd meet up and chat and sometimes even have a make out session or have sex in your dorms. That was how it started and it was still the same. Expect at the begining, you were just horny. Now you were with him because you felt the need to. And you could remember the day you realized the brunet felt the same for you.

"I wish I could just walk around the street holding your hand." Asahi whispered while you two were laying on your bed. His arms were loosely around you and his chin rested on the top of your head.

Hearing the pain in his voice made your heart break. You sighed and placed your hand on top of his arms, carressing them. "I'm sorry, Azumane. I wish we could do that too."

It was just what you thought, but you were almost sure that was why you didn't tell everyone you were dating. You thought it was because you started by having sex and people would probably not accpet that well, especially his parents, who were a very strict couple.

To avoid having to hide, you went on a vacation to Barcelona. Both of you had lied to your families and friends, making up some excuse as to why you were going to Spain during a week. It was all lies and you hated it, but the truth was that you weren't even dating Asahi, so saying you were going on a vacation wasn't a lie.

On the day of your flight, you met up at the airport. You ran up to your boyfriend and jumped on top of him, making the young male stumble and hug you back while showing the biggest smile. He felt the happiest when with you, and it wasn't a secrect to him that you felt the same.

"I already have the tickets." He informed you, still embrancing you.

"Then let's go!" You said excitedly, throwing your hands in the air.

You were the cutest and Asahi couldn't help but to chuckle at you and look at you adoringly. You noticed so you stared back at him with a silly face. At this times, he really wanted to kiss you, but the boy stopped himself from doing so for someone could see you.

Everything went fine. You went into the plane without any problems and the flight was calm. It was all okay and neither of you could wait to go into the hotel room and leave your stuff there so you could explore the beautiful city.

So, when you called a taxi and told the motorist the adress of your hotel, you smiled widely. Everything was just so different from what you were used to.

Soon, you arrived at your distination. While Asahi payed the taxi driver, you went to the luggage compartment and took your bags out.

"Azumane! Come quickly! Your bag is too heavy!" You yelled. Your boyfriend apolagised to the man in english (which wasn't that good but at least he tried) and he ran to you, grabbing his bags. "What the hell do you have in there? It's really really heavy!"

"Nothing special. It's just my clothes and some other stuff." You two started to walk in the direction of the building so you could check in and go to your room.

"That's why you payed an extra t the airport. You just have wietghed your bag before leaving the house." 

"But it wasn't even that heavy!" He shouted, receiving some looks from people who were passing by. And then murmured, "At least to me."

"Exactly." Stopping walking cause you were in front of a desk, you galnced at your boyfriend. "Not everyone has mostrous strenght."

Rolling his eyes at you, Asahi ruffled your hair before turning to the lady in front of the desk and talking to her. A few minutes before, you had you card and were ready to leave your bags in the room, take a quick bath and to walk around Barcelona.

But things didn't go as planned.

As soon as you entered the hotel room, you kissed Asahi on the lips. It was a simple kiss, but usually when you kissed, it didn't stop there. This time it wasn't different. The boy cradled you in his arms while you were kissing, giving you the need to deepened it. Your hands travelled all the way up to his hair, tugging at it, and his legs started to move backwards until he was on the edge of the bed and fell on top of it.

"Why can't we just be normal?" You asked, placing yourself on top of him so you could keep kissing him.

"I don't know." The young male chuckled with his hands on your hips. As you lowered yourself over him, he said, "I kind of like it this way, (First Name)-chan."

"Please drop the honorific." You rolled your eyes before kissing him agagin.

Your tongues rubbed against each other as you roamed each other's bodis with your hands. It felt too nice to stop it.

Nevertheless, when you were out of breath, you'd pull away and gasp as you tried to chatch your breath. But soon you'd kiss again.

It was a never ending cycle.

After a few minutes of the make out session, you placed your hands on top of his breast and looked him in the eyes. "We should probably stop and go explore a lit bit before dinner."

Asahi nodded. So you got off him and let your boyfriend get up. But before exiting the room, you pulled him by his collar to give him a little peck on the lips, which made the boy giggle. Because of his adorableness, you kissed him again.

That kissed last for another few minutes and you ended up not doing anything but kissing and having dinner. After all, it was just too good to pull away.


	15. Drunk Kiss - Chiisana Kyojin

No one knew his name. At least you couldn't remember. However, he was a legend. Everyone knew he's nickname.

You couldn't forget those sharp blue eyes nor that curly and messy black hair. For a boy, he was short, and for a volleyball player even shorter nevertheless he was memorable. How could you forget that 170cm person who glared at you once when, as soon as his eyes looked into yours, you felt chills run down your spine?

Never did you thought that you'd meet him once again on your 20th birthday. Since all of your friends were twenty already or older and you could now legaly drink, all of you decided to go to some kind of bar or nightclub. Well, you wanted to party, therefore you chose to go to a nightclub.

When you got there, you smiled. If there was one thing you liked about living in Japan was the atmosphere of places like nightclubs. They were all really cheerful and bright and colorful. It felt really nice to be in one because you just felt like you could jump around all night and not get tired.

And that happend. It was probably because of the alcohol, but at that moment you felt like dancing with anyone who came near you.

"You should probably stop drinking, (First Name)-chan." One of your friends warned you, in a soft voice so you would pay attention.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks." You answered, grabbing another glass of whatever it was.

Thankfully, at least one of your friends was watching you and making sure you didn't do anything stupid or drank something you shouldn't drink. You weren't a good drinker and most of the time you ended up wobbling and throwing up in the bathroom. You knew that you didn't know how to drink, but that didn't stop you from doing so, since you actually really liked the taste of alcohol.

It had passed an hour since you started to drink and you were now really drunk. You were out of your mind and dancing with everyone so your friends were having trouble keeping up with you.

Whilst you were jumping to the sound of the music, you ctached a glimpse of some familiar hair. You stopped your movements and squinted your eyes so you could see better. You could recognize that hair even when you were wasted and you'd neer forget it.

Walking towars the person with messy dark hair, you squizzed your body between a lot of people who yelled profanities. You just shrugged it off, not stopping until you were right behind the man.

He had grown taller. Not much, maybe five centimeters at most, but he was definetly taller.

You tapped his shoulder and as soon as he turned around, his sharp dark blue eyes made you feel electricity run through your nerves. You gulped down, shouting so he could hear you, "Hello, Kyo-kun."

"Who are you?"

He was cold but you loved it. In high school too, everytime you approached him, he just rolled his eyes. The boy never paid you much attention because he thought that if he was rude, you would give up. But that only made you nag him (especially about his name) more.

Although you had gone through much hardships, it was all worth it. On the day of his graduation, the dark-haired boy searched for you and told you how flattered he was for having you talking to him everyday. He even said he would try to keep talking to you after graduation, but he forget to ask for your number and you forgot to give it to him.

"It's me, (Last Name) (First Name)."

Hearing you, the young male wided his eyes. You were so different from what he remembered. But one thing that hadn't changed was how beutiful you looked. You were always gorgeous, kind of like a natural beatuy.

"Oh, well, um." He scratched the back of his neck. "Do you want to dance?"

Laughing loudly, you nodded and started to jump again. The boy was quite confused but he started to jump to, even though he was almost sure that wasn't how you were supposed to dance.

After some songs, the young male started to look at you. You were indeed different but somehow the aura around you hadn't changed. He would never admit it but he kind of had a crush on you during high school. And, at that moment, all of the feeling he once held towars you were coming back. Therefore, he couldn't hold back. The dark-haired boy just grabbed your neck and pusshed you towards him, crashing his lips against yours. 

To say you were surprised was an understatement. But you placed your hands around him and kissed him back, tugging at his shirt for more contact. The boy opened his mouth slightly and rubbed his tongue against yours. That feeling made you curl your toes in pleasure.

The boy bit your lip before pulling away for you two were out of breath. You galnced at his eyes, grinning. They were still amazingly mysterious.

"By the way." You kept your arms around the boy while he caressed your jaw and kept his forehead touching yours. "Could you please finally tel me your name?"

The male couldn't avoid chuckling. However, he placed his mouth near your ear. Then, he whispered something really softly, which made you show a wide smile. Finally, you knew his name.


	16. EXTRA - Fall Asleep Kisses - Oikawa Tōru

"Where was it, again?" Oikawa asked quietly, looking around and trying to figure out which door would lead him to the bathroom.

"First on your left!" You yelled form your bedroom, after hearing him.

"Thanks, (Nickname)-chan!" He shouted back, grinning to himself and entering the bathroom.

The last and only time he had been to your house was a month ago, so it was natural for him to not remember were the bathroom was. Your parents didn't really appreciate the fact that you were dating one of your senpais and, because they were afraid he might try something you don't want to do, they rarely let you go to his house or let him go to yours.

Fortunately, that day your parents were away to visit a relative. Not wanting to waste the opportunity, you invited your boyfriend over to spend the night. Of course the boy didn't refuse and happily agreed to it.

You wanted to spend the night with him for a reason. In exactly three weeks, Oikawa was going to graduate. You were still on your first year and didn't want to lose him for some gorgeous college girl. Therefore, you wanted to spend as much time with him as you could and to make sure he knew you loved him deeply.

When you heard the toilet flushing, you let go of your mobile phone and set it on the bedside table. A few seconds after, your boyfriend opened the door and went in the bedroom, letting you take a good look at him. He was wearing a loose white shirt with some sort of drawing on it and some boxers, which hugged his butt tightly and made you want to tap it. You could say you were lucky for dating him. The boy was really handsome, with his sharp nose, plump lips, long eyelashes and beautiful brown eyes.

"Could you please stop staring at me?" Oikawa said, making you snap out of your thoughts and realize he was getting embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Tōru." You pouted, shifting to your left side so your boyfriend could get under the covers too. "It's just that I can't help myself."

"Well, I find you extremely attractive and you don't find me staring at you every hour of day, do you?" The brunet asked, quirking an eyebrow and finally getting under the covers.

Your back was against the header of the bed and your legs were covered by the mattress. Oikawa laid down next to you, placing his head on your lap and hugging your legs with his muscular arms. You patted his head, playing with his hair.

"Well, that's because you don't treasure me enough." You furrowed your eyebrows and pouted, pretending to sulk.

"What?!" He looked up to you with wide eyes, gasping. "You must be kidding me!"

You let go of his hair and crossed your arms over your chest. "No, I'm not. I'm quite serious."

"Then you should know that I treasure you a lot. Perhaps I could stare at you more often, but that doesn't mean I don't treasure you." Oikawa explained, still laying his head on your lap.

"Is that so?" You smiled softly.

"Yes, (Nickname)-chan, it is." The young male grinning proudly. "I love you lots."

Then, he straighten up and gave you a peck on the lips, smiling wider. But you didn't smile because you were worried about your future.

"Hey, Tōru."

"Yeah?" He tilted his head to the side, sitting properly so he could talk to you.

"What's going to happen to us?" You asked and felt your eyes watering.

The setter shook his head, not understanding where you were coming from. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that in a few months you'll be in college and I'll still be a high school student – that's what I mean." You glanced at your boyfriend, seeing him with furrowed eyebrows. "How am I suppose to be calm when I know you'll meet a lot of older and interesting women and I'm just a little brat who's not even on her last year?"

"Is that what you are worried about?" Oikawa questioned and giggled.

"What's so funny about that?" You asked with a hint if anger on your voice. Then, you rubbed your eyes with your fist to make sure you wouldn't cry and punched your boyfriend lightly on his arm.

"That's nonsense, (Nickname)-chan!" You were surprised when the boy hugged you, still giggling. "You know I love you. I would never trade you for anyone because, in my eyes, you're the best I could ever find. I don't anyone else, I just want you." Since you weren't answering, he pulled away and held you arms with his hands, looking straight into your eyes. "Is that clear?"

"I guess." You just shrugged.

Deep down, you felt really happy. With just that, Oikawa was able to wash all your insecurities away. And, without any more worries, you could feel your eyes getting heavier by the minute.

"Are you tired?" He noticed your half-closed eyes.

You just mumbled a not understandable answer. So Oikawa helped you lay down and covered your body with the matress, tugging you in. He then got under the covers too, laying on his side and resting his head on his hand, so he could get a good glance at you.

Everytime he could, Oikawa would stare at you. You didn't notice but he would watch you almost everyday. As creepy as that might sound, he just found you sostunning. When he looked at you – at your sexy lips, gorgeous eyes, cute nose, adorable hands – the boy would feel his heart skip a beat and would feel his blood flush at a crazy speed.

it might be cheesy but he really found you the love of his life. Were you too young? Probably. However Oikawa couldn't care less for everytime he looked at you, he knew he loved you more than anything or anyone.

The boy caressed your face with his free hand. Then he leaned closer to you, and gave you a sweet and long kiss on your forehead.

As he heard you snor lightly, he whispered to you, "I hope I'm treating you properly. I hope that I'm treasuring you properly and that you can feel my love properly. Because, at this point, I just can't imagine my life without you."


	17. EXTRA - Unintencional Kisses - Kuroo Tetsurō

The snow was falling at a steady speed. Very few cars passed by since it was four a.m. but there were some. You could already feel the cold wind just from watching the trees shaking, so you covered yourself with a big and warm balnket, like the fluffy pajamas you were wearing weren't enough.

Maybe it wasn't enough. Every time a lonely car passed by, you could feel a knot forming on the bottom of your belly. It was an unsettling feeling which you hated. And it was all because of how lonely you have been feeling.

You loved someone. You really loved someone, it wasn't like in the movies, where the girl notices her new nighbour and falls in love. No, you had noticed this person a long time a ago, you had grwon up while looking up to this person and you had learnt to love them little by little. Now, you were completly wrapped up arourn their finger and you hated for you couldn't tell them. It was so lonely to not being able to tell anyone.

Hearing your older brother move around in the next room, you knew that time was coming soon. While you were seated at your bed, galcing at the outside through the window, your brother was getting ready for another morning practice which you knew that didn't pease him at all. Waking up at five a.m. to be ready one hour later wasn't your brother's favorite thing in the world.

It was still very dark outside for, in december, the sun only rises at eight a.m.. However, you could cleary see a masculine figure walking fast to your house, apoaching the door and knocking on the door.

You sighed and heard your brother's footsteps walking towars the entrance. Then the front door was opened and a strong yet calm voice could be heard.

"Hi, Kenma." Kuroo whispered a little too loudly.

The puddin head hush his best friend. "Quiet, my family's still sleeping."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

As soon as their voices got further away from you, indicating that they were now either on the kitchen or the living room, you decided to get up. You hadn't slept almost anything, waking up every few minutes. You really hated this one-sided love.

After getting up, you tightened your grip on the blanket around you so it wouldn't fall and opened your bedroom door, stepping outside. Then you took small steps towars the kitchen, where the boys should be having breakfast.

When you got there, tou confirmed your suspections and said, "Why do you always have to have breakfast at our house? Don't you have cereals in yours?"

"Oh, you're awake." Kenma widened his eyes a little bit, but then he kept playing games on his phone while eating.

"Good morning, (First Name)-chan. Did you sleep well?" The dark-ahaired boy asked you, ignoring you question.

"You didn't answer me." You pouted, grabbing an yogourt from the fridge and a spoon. "But no I didn't. I hate winter."

"Me too." Said your brother.

"You two are just party poopers."The older one commented.

That was true. Kuroo didn't belong near you because you were always really anxious and he was just really talktive and easy going. You didn't belong together, and that's just one reason for you to not being together.

After all of you were done with breakfast, Your brother said he had to go and get dress. You and Kurro went to the living room and sitted on the couch watching television.

You glanced at your side and sighed. The boy was just so handsome and cool. Everything about him screamed "perfect" and everytime he showed off his little smirked you could see how confident he really was.

"Is everything okay? Your awfully quiet today." He asked, placing his hand on yout shoulder and making the blood run quicker around your body. When you simply nodded, he kept talking with a baby voice, "You know, you can talk with Nii-san, right?"

"Just leave me alone, okay?"

That was another problem: you were just like a little sister for him.

"Gosh, you're just like your brother. You're no fun to be around." Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest, making hios muscles puff out and making you blush. "You used to be so much cuter, running around and callin my name so you could play with me. I want five years old (First Name)-chan back."

And there was another two issues: he found you too boring and he kept comparing the older you wit the younger version of you, who was "so much cuter".

Mad at him, you got up and turned around, readyto leave the living room and to go back to your bedroom. However, you tripped on the carpet. Kuroo noticed and scretched his arm out so he could grab you. But he ended up pusing you towars him and yoour lips collided.

You widened your eyes and the boy mimicked you. It wasn't on purpose, really. You had tripped and you kissed - no big deal, right? It was an accident anyway. And it wasn't even a real kiss.

But when you looked up, you realized that it wasn't okay. No. No, it's not okay. It's not okay to kiss Kuroo when your Kenma's sister and your brother saw everything.

"What the fuck is happening?" Kenma speaked a little too loudly, making you and the dark-haired boy flinch.

You stood up, looking at Kuroo with wide eyes. He didn't seem affect, like that kiss didn't mean anything to him. Thefore, you started to feel slef-conscious and your eyes started to get wet. It didn't mean anything to him, that was it.

"It was an accident." You lowered your head, biting your lips so it would stop quievring, and ran to your room.

Seeing tears in your eyes, Kuroo felt a bang in his chest. How could he express his feeling without having trouble? How could he tell you you were the cutest girl he had ever met and that he wanted to try something with you?How could he tell his best friend that he loved his sister without getting yelled at? How could he live with his feelings?

He couldn't, so he smirked and told Kenma that it was just an accident and that later he would go and talk to you. He said all of this while cursing himself for not being brave enough.

He was a coward.


	18. EXTRA - Remembering Kiss - Tendō Satori

Everything started when both of them were still young enough to think it was just a simple crush. She was his hero and he was her star. None of them ever thought that there was a chance of them falling in love.

When Tendō was a young, little boy, he never really cared about what others thought of him, mostly because no one ever said a thing about his appearence. But on his very first day of Middle School, there were a lot of kids commenting about him and laughing behind his back. The boy couldn't do anything, so he just endured it while he tried to enjoy the think he enjoyed the most: playing volleyball.

However, spending three months being bullied will obviously affect a person, and the red-haired found himself crying alone in his bedroom every night after dinner. No one seemed to notice, and he was fine with that.

One day, this young, little girl heard two boys saying awful things about another boy, making her furrow her eyebrows for she couldn't understand why anyone would feel the need to be mean. She thought it was just a one time thing but, when she saw them bully the little boy for the nth time, she had to act.

They were at the age when girls are still taller than boys so when (Last Name) approached the circle of boys, all of them felt a little bit intimidated. She made her best mad face and looked straight in the eyes of one of the boys.

"You better stop what you're doing or else I'll kick you in the shins and then I'll tell the teachers."

One of the boys glared back at her and said, "But he's creepy!"

"No, he's not!" Tendō widened his eyes and smiled. "He's just different. Actually, his looks are quite less boring than yours, so shut up because I want to work in silence."

Then the little girl went back to her desk, working on a paper the teacher had assigned her to do. 

From that day on, Tendō, who wasn't even on her class, would take his time to visit her and give her a melon bread. She loved melon bread so they quickly became friends.

Without realizing it, they became each other's beast friend. They did everything together and they told the other everything. 

Tendō was just glad that girl had saved him and looked up to her. When (Last Name) did or said something, the boy would look at her with shinning eyes, like she was his whole world. And the same happened with the girl, who would instantly smile at the thought of the red-haired young male. It was like a little candle would light up when they saw each other.

Twelve years old kids don't realized that they may be developing feeling for another person and, at first, it just a strong friendly love, nothing more. But seeing (Last Name) leave, broke the boy's heart like his world had just crumbled down.

The girl had to leave at the end of the first year in middle school because of her parents divorce. She didn't want to, but her mom wanted to leave for another city, so she could restart her life wiht her daughter.

The goodbye was awful. They hugged for God knows how long. They cried, they sobbed and they yelled. At the end, (Last Name) smiled a little bit. It was just a sad smile.

"Thank you, Satori-kun. I'll see you again."

"I hope you do, (Nickname)-chan."

And she left, just like that, to live a life which he wasn't part of.

It was a hard time for Tendō. Those years without the (hair color)-haired girl were really hard. Gosh, how much he wished they both had mobile phones so they could exchange numbers and talk to one another or that they hap kept their promise of sending letters.Eventually, he made new friends, though. He started to be able to live his everyday life without her and almost forgot her. The young boy lost afriend, but had the opportunity to gain a whole bunch of other friends. Her leaving wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Tendō enrolled in high school with almost no memoriesof (Last Name). He was completly over it and his life was amazing. Probably thanks to the girl, the red-haired was okay. He was still playing, volleyball, he had friends - amazing ones - and he was happy.

Everything was fine, really. He didn't even felt a hole in his heart for "unknown" reasons, like they do in movies.

But, on his second year of high school, somehow he started to feel like that hole which was never there was finally filled up. It was on the first week of school, when he still wasn't really occupied with classes not club activities. The boy saw those (Hair Color) hairs, which he remembered perfectly, passing through him and stopped in his tracks, making his friend look at him with curiosity.

"What's the matter?" One of Tendō's friends asked, but the young male did't answer.

Still in daze, the boy ran towars the girl without thinking. He reached out to grab her arm and, as soon as he did it, he turned around.

The charming girl had eyes wide open form the surprise and her mouth slightly open. However, when they both looked at each other, the two of them suddenly remembered everything. Every memory they had of each other came back.

The girl felt her eyes well up with tears. She hugged the boy thightly, not believing what she was seeing.

"Gosh, I missed you so much,Satori-kun." She mumbled near his ear.

Tendō couldn't believe his eyes, she was so different. The girl used to only be cute, but now she was gorgeous. Everything was different about her, but it felt nice.

"Me too." He hugged her back just as tightly.

Not wanting to keep making a scene, they let go of each other and decided to hang out after classes. And that's what they did, they went to a convinience store to grab some ice cream and decided to take a walk while they talked about how their lifes were during those years.

Without surprises, (Last Name)'s life was a little bit hard at the beginning but it eventually got better and she kind of forgot everything she had left behind.

"Why did you come back?" Tendō asked.

The girl smiled. "My mom decided to come back so she could still live near my grandmother. I think she couldn't handle living so far away from her own mother."

Seeing her smile, he realized that the candle inside him had lighted up again. And it felt nice; being near her felt really nice.

"And what about your parents?" He licked his ice cream and the girl giggled at how silly he looked.

"Well, they are okay. They don't fight anymore and they can talk with each other without shooting insultes. Now that they aren't married, everything's better."

"That's great!" He widened his eyes and threw his hands in the air.

(Last Name) laughed loudly. That was how she remember Tendō, as the funny yet unpredictable boy who always kept a smirk on his lips.

It was good to see her laugh for his last memory of the (Hair Color)- haired girl were of her showing a sad smile and waving goodbye.

She was truly beautiful, so the boy made a serious face and questioned, "Can I kiss you?"

(Last Name) was taken back, but after a few moments of surprise, she nodded.

Tendō placed his hand on her jaw and peck her lips at first, not wanting to be too aggressive. But he soon started to kiss her properly, and she kissed him back.

The kiss made both realize how they always loved each other, first as friends, and then as lovers.


End file.
